Leur doux crime d'Amour
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Honeydukes est une institution. Connue de toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, cette boutique recèle des plus divines sucreries au plus excentriques confiseries du monde de la magie. Mais il est une douceur qu'Honeydukes n'a jamais révélée. Un crime. Un doux crime d'Amour. [SLASH] [HORS-CONCOURS - LCE - 2018]
1. OS Leur doux crime d'Amour

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

.

Je vous retrouve, une nouvelle fois, dans le cadre d'un concours. Un concours un petit peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit… du mien ! Le 1er août 2018, j'ai lancé mon premier **concours annuel de Fanfictions** (sur ma page Facebook) que j'ai (très modestement) nommé « **Les Chalusse d'Ébène** ». Un concours dont la deadline a eu lieu le 30/09. Qui dit concours, dit contraintes. Toute la particularité de cette première édition du concours est qu'il n'y a eu **aucun thème imposé**. Les seules contraintes ont été des contraintes de forme :

· **Écrire un OS.**

· **Écrire entre 500 et 15 000 mots.**

En tant que fondatrice et organisatrice du concours, je présente un texte en « hors-concours » qui correspond à celui que j'aurais pu envoyer en tant que participante.

Voilà ! Pour cet OS, j'ai donc tenté d'allier originalité et qualité d'écriture. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire car il aborde un thème que je n'ai encore jamais traité dans mes textes précédents. :)

Je remercie l'adorable **MariePuffy** pour avoir déniché la très belle illustration de ce texte et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Leur doux crime d'Amour**

La jeune Louise Aubert posa doucement sa valise sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. La grande pièce n'avait pas changé en l'espace de deux semaines. Il y avait déjà tant de saleté, tant de toiles d'araignée tissées entre les poutres du plafond, aux montants des fenêtres et derrière la porte vitrée qu'elle ne vit pas de différence. Poussant un bref soupir afin de se donner du courage, Louise reprit sa valise et marcha en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon, les petits talons de ses bottines de cuir marron claquant sur le parquet. L'état du studio, au-dessus, était tout aussi déplorable. Louise avait cependant conscience du travail qui l'attendait lorsque, deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait apposé sa signature au bas du contrat de vente.

Le délai de remise en état de l'établissement tout entier était court : un mois et demi. Mais Louise était confiante. Dans ce domaine-là, sa magie ne faisait pas autant de miracles que dans un autre, mais elle connaissait les sortilèges et produits les plus efficaces pour rendre son nouveau lieu de vie, ainsi que sa boutique, les plus accueillants et chaleureux qu'elle le pourrait. Elle avait d'ailleurs apporté avec elle du _Déterge-Tout_ et du _Faut'k'çabrille_ du grand inventeur français Abalétaches. Installant sa valise au centre de ce qui deviendrait sa chambre, Louise la déclipsa, l'ouvrit, et se pencha tout simplement à l'intérieur. Ses possessions étaient maigres, mais malgré tout suffisantes pour que plusieurs sortilèges d'extension aient été nécessaires. Elle récupéra ses produits, d'autres vêtements qui ne craignaient pas la salissure, ses plans et listes, puis se redressa avant de refermer le battant. Tandis qu'elle se dévêtait et venait passer une robe gris souris effilochée par endroits, la jeune femme avait plongé son regard dans les morceaux de parchemins étalés sur le sol. Durant les deux semaines précédentes, elle avait tout planifié. L'ordre de restauration des pièces, l'endroit où se procurer les éléments dont elle aurait besoin, la façon de procéder afin d'être en mesure d'avoir quelques produits à présenter au début du mois de septembre toutes ces choses indispensables si elle souhaitait pouvoir ouvrir sa boutique à la date prévue.

Louise commença par transformer en matelas la plume qu'elle avait ramassée sur un pavé de la rue principale du village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle contrôla le point d'eau, un peu plus loin, et redescendit. Elle s'arrêta un instant au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir une porte et continua à descendre le long d'un escalier branlant qui la mena au sous-sol. C'était ici, dans cette pièce aveugle, qu'elle prévoyait d'installer son laboratoire. Bientôt, si tout se déroulait comme Louise l'avait prévu, d'imposantes cuves de cuivre, des chaudrons, des étals et des boîtes en tout genre rempliraient la cave où un panel d'odeurs, sucrées, épicées, flotteraient dans l'air. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de la Française. Il se fana légèrement lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux énormément de choses l'attendaient avant qu'elle ne puisse exercer la profession pour laquelle elle avait acheté ce bâtiment. En débutant ses rénovations par le sous-sol, elle aurait ensuite le loisir de commencer ses préparations et de poursuivre à l'étage pendant que celles-ci cuiraient où se façonneraient. Remontant ses manches, Louise agita sa baguette et se mit alors au travail.

.

La vie l'avait conduite ici d'une bien étrange façon. Louise était une Née-Moldue qui avait fait ses études à _l'Académie_ de magie _Beauxbâtons. Au cours de sa troisième année, en mille neuf-cent-quarante, toute sa promotion avait passé une semaine dans le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne : Pré-au-Lard. Ses parents n'avaient pas été prompts à la laisser partir. La situation de la France, sous le gouvernement de Vichy, incitait à une extrême vigilance et, bien qu'elle puisse se servir de la magie pour se défendre – mesure exceptionnelle dans un monde en guerre –, donner leur accord à leur fille unique avait demandé qu'ils se concertent de longues journées. Finalement, Louise avait passé ce qu'elle considérait être la meilleure semaine de sa jeune vie. Elle avait été émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu, par les toits recouverts de neige épaisse, par l'odeur qui s'échappait continuellement du pub principal, mais surtout par la confiserie « Honeydukes ». C'était la première boutique dans laquelle elle était entrée et la dernière qu'elle avait visitée avant de reprendre le Portoloin qui l'avait ramenée en France. Louise avait été fascinée par l'endroit. Le propriétaire, un vieux bonhomme minuscule avec lequel elle s'était liée d'amitié, avait été enchanté par son enthousiasme et ses questions. Louise s'était même vue révéler quelques secrets de fabrication et autres astuces. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, le sucre avait toujours eu ses faveurs. Beauxbâtons était un établissement strict, surtout avec les adolescentes qui se « devaient », selon le règlement, de ne pas se « gaver continuellement ». Dans cette optique, il avait été décrété que plus aucune sucrerie, Moldue ou sorcière, ne circulerait dans l'école. Cet état de fait avait entaché le bonheur qu'avait ressenti Louise à l'idée d'intégrer cette école. Guère surveillée, elle avait profité de sa semaine à l'étranger pour se « gaver » et avait rapporté le plus de confiseries possible chez elle, certaines lui ayant même été gracieusement offertes par le gérant de la boutique._

Au fil du temps, Louise s'était de plus en plus ennuyée et de moins en moins intéressée aux cours dispensés à l'académie de magie. Il lui arrivait de se perdre dans ses pensées et de dessiner, du bout de sa plume, ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. De petites créatures aux oreilles pointues qu'elle recouvrait de noir à l'aide de son fusain, rapporté de chez elle ; des sucettes de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs des baguettes magiques comestibles… Lors d'un cours de Métamorphose, elle s'était même surprise à reproduire la grenouille qu'elle avait sous les yeux, avant de la colorer d'un marron s'apparentant à du chocolat.

À l'âge de seize ans, après avoir profité des cours donnés dans la langue de Merlin à l'académie, Louise était retournée en Angleterre, à Pré-au-Lard plus précisément. Sa peine et sa déception avaient été immenses lorsqu'elle avait appris le récent décès du confiseur. La famille de ce dernier avait totalement vidé la propriété où l'enseigne « Honeydukes » était toujours accrochée au-dessus de la porte, et n'avait pas repris la boutique. Dépitée, Louise était rentrée chez elle. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle n'avait plus touché à ses croquis et avait cloîtré ses rêves dans un petit coin de son esprit. Les événements du début de l'année mille neuf-cent-quarante-trois avaient néanmoins rebattu les cartes. À peine rentrée de ses vacances où elle avait célébré Noël et le Nouvel An avec ses père et mère, Louise avait appris leur assassinat. Suspectés de faire partie de la résistance, ils avaient été froidement abattus. Son statut de sorcière lui avait assuré une protection, mais Louise perdit définitivement le goût d'apprendre ce qu'on lui enseignait à l'académie. Elle avait essayé de lutter contre sa nature, de suivre le flot des élèves, brillants ou non, de se _conformer_ , mais n'y était pas parvenue. Se replonger dans ses dessins, les listes qu'elle avait pu dresser où elle s'interrogeait de l'alliance entre certaines saveurs, parfois antithétiques, avait été l'unique chose qui lui avait permis de tenir et de surmonter l'assassinat de ses parents. Louise avait fait son maximum pour terminer sa sixième année scolaire, mais n'avait pas continué. Aucun ÉTAIN (Épreuves Terriblement Acariâtres, Intensives et Nécessaires) en poche, elle misait sa vie sur le projet qu'elle nourrissait secrètement depuis des années.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois afin de retrouver les propriétaires de l'ancienne boutique, cela pour s'entendre dire qu'il l'avait cédée au Ministère de la magie britannique. Heureusement, par la suite, le Gouvernement avait accepté de la lui vendre. Conséquemment à la guerre mondiale et au risque encouru chaque jour de leur vie, les parents de Louise avaient déplacé la quasi-totalité de leur richesse à la Banque de France Sorcière. Leur trépas avait fait de Louise leur unique héritière. C'était avec leur argent qu'elle avait financé l'achat de la propriété de Pré-au-Lard et financerait celui de son matériel.

Durant les dix mois au cours desquels elle avait pratiqué toutes les démarches lui permettant d'accomplir la première étape de son projet de vie, Louise n'était pas demeurée oisive. Dans un petit studio qu'elle avait loué à une vieille femme aigrie, elle s'était exercée à son futur métier et avait tenté de mettre au point les premières friandises qui trouveraient le chemin des étals. La magie était d'une grande aide, mais ne faisait pas toujours des miracles, et Louise savait qu'elle avait encore une importante marge de progression.

.

Sa première journée à œuvrer passa très rapidement. Aux alentours de treize heures, Louise avait pris un repas frugal puis s'était replongée dans son ouvrage : jetant, récurant, nettoyant, rinçant et nettoyant encore. La cave était assez exigüe, mais la saleté incrustée était tenace et son travail n'en fut que plus fastidieux. L'ancien propriétaire s'était également servi de cette pièce comme d'un laboratoire et n'avait pas semblé être très regardant sur les éclaboussures de sucre chaud, et autres matières collantes, qui s'étaient incrustées dans les murs et les étals en bois élimé.

Elle se coucha à près de minuit pour se réveiller aux aurores. Après une courte promenade et des salutations polies aux commerçants et habitants alentours, Louise retourna à sa besogne. Il lui fallut trois jours complets pour simplement rendre à l'espace une propreté irréprochable. Au matin du quatre juillet, Louise put installer le peu de matériel qu'elle s'était offert au début de l'année pour entreprendre la confection de ses confiseries. Elle aménagea grossièrement la cave en suivant ses croquis, modifiant quelques détails à présent que la réalité lui faisait face et n'était plus fabulée. Une matinée suffit.

Exceptionnellement, Louise déjeuna à l'auberge _Les Trois Balais_. Cet après-midi-là, elle ne le passerait pas enfermée dans sa petite cave. Il était temps pour elle d'aller acheter le matériel qu'il lui manquait encore.

.

Louise l'inaugura dès le lendemain, débutant, comme elle l'avait prévu, ses confections tout en poursuivant le nettoyage et l'aménagement de son bâtiment. Au fait de sa condition, plusieurs habitants et commerçants vinrent lui proposer une aide salvatrice. Louise n'avait jamais produit de confiseries en de telles quantités – bien qu'elles demeurent faibles comparativement à ce qu'elle se devrait de produire par la suite, si elle souhaitait que son commerce prospère. Cela lui demandait un temps plus conséquent qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, surtout lorsque les caramels brûlaient, ou bien que les ingrédients n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et ne se versaient pas dans les cuves selon la quantité désirée. Louise accueillit donc le soutien de ses voisins avec ravissement et soulagement. Elle-même vivait toujours avec le strict minimum. Elle se restaurait sur une table minuscule, évoluait dans des pièces vides et mortes, et n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de vider de ses effets sa petite valise, ouverte dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle y prenait ce dont elle avait besoin avant de ranger, et ainsi de suite. Mais de cela, Louise ne s'inquiétait pas. Sa boutique primait.

.

Ses caramels dorés furent les premières réalisations qui virent le jour. Ils étaient les plus simples et n'étaient pas très originaux, mais Louise espérait que leur belle couleur et la recette sauraient séduire malgré tout. Après leur avoir jeté un sortilège de conservation, qui lui avait demandé près d'un an de mise au point, et les avoir stockés, Louise put se lancer dans des préparations plus complexes. Notamment des _Chocogrenouilles_ qu'elle avait imaginé à partir du croquis d'une grenouille, esquissé lors d'un cours de Métamorphose. Louise allait effectivement les enrober de chocolat au cœur duquel se cacherait de la guimauve fondante à la vanille. Elle avait également eu l'idée de les enchanter. Louise espérait pouvoir les rendre suffisamment mouvantes pour que les grenouilles en chocolat essaient d'échapper à leur propriétaire lorsque ce dernier ouvrirait la boîte qui les renfermait. Le but n'étant pas de piéger ses clients, Louise ne leur permettrait que de faire un seul grand bon. Après quoi, les grenouilles devraient se laisser docilement capturer… et dévorer pour, elle l'espérait aussi, le plaisir de leur acquéreur. Grâce à ceux qui devinrent rapidement des amis et qu'elle rémunérait en caramels dorés et nougats moelleux – une spécialité de son pays d'enfance –, le travail de restauration de la pièce principal fut parachevé à la fin du mois de juillet.

Cela laissa un matelas très confortable à Louise pour colorer les murs, installer de la décoration, et son comptoir en prévision du mois de septembre. La jeune femme tenta de reproduire à l'identique l'échoppe dont elle avait le souvenir. Elle se remémorait les murs verts et les détails, dont l'escalier en colimaçon, roses, les étagères débordantes de friandises et les rangées de chocolats (qu'elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment bien appris à travailler). Contre un mur, Louise prévoyait de disposer les confiseries les moins communes, tels ses _Gnomes au poivre_ , une invention dont l'origine était, elle aussi, un fusain dessiné au cours de ses études à l'Académie _Beauxbâtons. Elle avait également songé à une autre sorte de bonbons, mais doutait fortement que celle-ci plaise._

 _Quelques jours avant d'emménager dans sa boutique, Louise avait fait la connaissance de Mr Bertie Crochue. C'était un sorcier anglais tête en l'air à l'allure loufoque qui revendiquait avoir inventé, par pur hasard, LA confiserie que toutes les jeunes sorcières et tous les jeunes sorciers s'arracheraient pour le siècle à venir. Avec la vague idée de lui proposer une collaboration, Louise avait organisé un rendez-vous. L'homme avait eu tôt fait de lui mettre ses dragées multicolores sous le nez en l'invitant à en goûter une. « Dégustez une dragée et prenez le risque à chaque bouchée ! » avait-il lancé, avant de préciser, très sérieusement, « j'en ferai mon slogan ». Louise n'avait pas compris ce qu'il sous-entendait par « risques » jusqu'à ce qu'elle croque dans le petit bonbon. Seule la bienséance et son éducation avaient retenu Louise de le recracher aussitôt. Elle pensait insulter Mr Crochue en lui expliquant que cela avait un goût de chou trop cuit, mais, à sa grande surprise, l'homme avait tapé dans ses mains, un large sourire fendant son visage joufflu aux joues écarlate. Il lui avait alors expliqué avoir créé des friandises à vingt goûts différents aussi contraires que de la cerise et des saucisses… Face à son enthousiasme et sa volonté de s'associer, lui créant, elle commercialisant, Louise avait accepté de tenter l'aventure. Mr Crochue devait lui apporter plusieurs kilogrammes de ses dragées – très modestement nommées Dragées de Bertie Crochue – quelques jours avant l'ouverture de la boutique._

Après un instant de réflexion, Louise s'en alla récupérer un tonneau qu'elle avait vu dans le petit jardinet à l'arrière de sa propriété. Elle le remit en état en une dizaine de minutes et l'installa près du mur « Effets spéciaux ». Elle laisserait la quantité de ces fameuses dragées à la libre volonté de ses clients.

OoOoO

Louise Aubert se réveilla bien avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, en ce premier septembre mille neuf-cent-quarante-six. Elle n'avait que peu dormi mais se sentait parcourue d'une énergie nourrie par son excitation et son angoisse. Tout était fin prêt pour l'ouverture – ou plutôt : la _ré_ ouverture – d' _Honeydukes_. La veille, elle avait disposé une grande partie de ses marchandises dans la boutique, remplissant les étagères, les bonbonnières, les paniers ainsi que le tonneau contenant désormais les dragées de Mr Crochue.

Ce jour-là, Louise avait revêtu une robe beige et noué son tablier de vente après avoir tressé puis ramené en un chignon bas ses cheveux blond cendré. Ses paumes étaient humides et son souffle court tandis qu'elle faisait des allers-retours incessants entre la cave et l'échoppe, s'assurant que ses préparations en cours ne brûlaient pas, repositionnant convenablement un nougat qui n'était pas correctement aligné ou relançant un sortilège afin que ses sucettes se tiennent fièrement sur le présentoir. Louise savait que sa boutique ne serait définitivement ouverte que lorsque les élèves de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie établie à quelques kilomètres, feraient leur première visite annuelle du village. Avant cela, l'affluence serait moindre, mais Louise préférait concevoir ces deux premières semaines comme une sorte d'entraînement avant de plonger dans le grand bain.

À neuf heures, la jeune confiseuse se tenait toute droite derrière son comptoir, les mains agrippées au bois peint de vert clair. Elle venait de jeter deux sortilèges : l'écriteau derrière les deux vitrines de présentations annonçait que la boutique était désormais ouverte et la porte était descellée, offrant à tout visiteur d'en franchir le seuil. Divers habitants et commerçants de Pré-au-Lard l'avaient assurée de leur venue au cours de la première semaine, de même que Mr Crochue. En outre, Louise était consciente que neuf heures du matin était un horaire peu commun pour venir acheter des bonbons. Pourtant, à mesure que les minutes défilaient et qu'elle s'abîmait dans le silence de plomb régnant dans la pièce, Louise sentait l'inquiétude lui mordre les tripes. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si elle n'était pas faite pour cela ? Pour cette vie ? Pour créer des confiseries et les vendre ? Peut-être sa devanture n'était-elle pas suffisamment attrayante… Elle voyait quelques personnes passer au-dehors sans s'arrêter où même y jeter un œil. Une partie du village, si ce n'était _tout_ le village, était avisé de l'ouverture imminente d' _Honeydukes_. S'ils ne venaient pas, c'était certainement car ils n'étaient pas intéressés.

À dix heures et demie, la mort dans l'âme, Louise regagna le sous-sol. Elle remua le sucre coloré, s'assura que les enchantements faisaient leur œuvre, contrôla la confection des boîtes pour ses _Chocogrenouilles_ et remonta, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Assise sur son petit tabouret, Louise sortit un roman de sous son comptoir. Elle se plongea avec un désespoir non feint dans les lignes noires, espérant parvenir à se détendre et relativiser. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une déferlante de clients dès les premières minutes, bien au contraire. Mais peut-être… un ou deux. Juste un seul avant le déjeuner. Il n'aurait pas eu à acheter mais seulement regarder ce qu'elle proposait et la rassurer sur ses choix et ses propositions.

Louise passa tout son début d'après-midi à réagencer sa devanture. Peut-être aurait-elle dû préparer une plus large gamme de produits, finalement…

Elle déplaçait le tonneau de dragées pour la cinquième fois lorsque, enfin, le carillon en or résonna. Louise en fut paradoxalement si surprise qu'elle manqua de lâcher sa baguette, et se retourna vivement. Sur le seuil se tenaient un jeune enfant et une femme que Louise reconnue aussitôt : la propriétaire des _Trois Balais_.

— Louise, ma chère ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec bienveillance en regardant autour d'elle.

La Française se mit à rougir ostensiblement. Elle bafouilla des excuses et les aménités attendues en pareilles circonstances. Elle était si heureuse que quelqu'un soit entré qu'elle tint à donner d'amples explications au jeune Ernie à qui ses imposantes lunettes au verre épais donnaient un curieux air de hibou. Il repartit un petit quart d'heure après être entré, les bras chargés de friandises achetées par sa mère pour lui et sa fratrie, ainsi que d'une petite boîte pleine de confiseries offertes. Par la suite, cinq autres clients vinrent découvrir _Honeydukes_ et, pour quatre d'entre eux, acheter quelques sucreries. Aucun ne repartit avec autant qu'Ernie et Mrs Danlmur, mais eurent la gentillesse de prendre un petit peu de tout ce que Louise proposait afin de goûter puis de revenir acheter davantage de ce qu'il avait préféré. Le seul qui s'en alla sans déposer de pièce sur le comptoir fut un petit garçon que ses parents avaient laissé entrer tandis qu'ils se rendaient aux services postaux. Il n'avait pas la moindre Noise de bronze sur lui mais promit de faire un détour après que sa mère lui ait fait la classe, le lendemain. Louise lui donna plusieurs échantillons pour le faire patienter, et le regarda quitter l'échoppe.

Les sucettes avaient eu du succès de même que les dragées multicolores, à la surprise de Louise. Ce avec quoi ses clients étaient cependant repartis en majorité, était ses _Chocogrenouilles_. Le panier tressé dans lequel elle avait déposé une trentaine de boîtes dorées et violettes était presque vide ! Lorsque l'heure de fermeture fut passée, Louise ne traîna pas. Elle troqua son tablier destiné à la vente pour celui dont elle se servait lorsqu'elle préparait ses douceurs sucrées, dévala les escaliers menant à son laboratoire et entreprit de réaliser une importante quantité de guimauve à la vanille. Sur ses lèvres roses et fines, un large sourire était né.

.

Les deux premières semaines après l'ouverture de sa boutique se déroulèrent aussi bien que Louise avait pu le rêver. Finalement, ceux qui lui avaient fait des promesses les tinrent et la jeune femme pu ainsi commencer à se constituer une petite clientèle fidèle. Tous les jours, quelques enfants faisaient un crochet par _Honeydukes_. Ils achetaient peu mais très souvent, fournissant un avis sincère à la commerçante qui cherchait à améliorer ses recettes autant que faire se pouvait. À l'occasion de la première sortie des élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, Louise se lança dans deux nouvelles expérimentations. Désireuse de commencer le travail du chocolat – une matière retorse que même la magie peinait à maîtriser – d'une autre façon que par le biais de ses _Chocogrenouilles_ , Louise mit au point ce qu'elle nomma des _Fondants du Chaudron_. Au centre d'un minuscule chaudron en chocolat, elle insérait une garniture fondante aux fruits : fraise, marmelade d'orange, ou menthe. Cette plante, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, l'inspira tout particulièrement. Depuis toute petite, Louise avait toujours évolué dans un environnement relativement aisé. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été aussi riches que leurs voisins, les De La Porte, mais n'avaient jamais manqué d'argent. Ainsi, Louise avait connu le confort et joui de quelques accessoires destinés aux gens qui avaient les moyens de se les offrir. Parmi eux : le fil dentaire. Étonnamment, les sorciers n'en usaient pas, si bien que la jeune femme était contrainte de s'en procurer chez les Moldus. C'était en descendant au sous-sol, où les effluves de menthe saturaient l'air, après avoir été faire quelques emplettes, que Louise avait été frappée d'une inspiration qu'elle ne trouvait d'ordinaire qu'une feuille et une plume ou un crayon à la main. Elle ne concevait pas que ses _Fils dentaires à la menthe_ puissent plaire autant que le reste de ses confiseries, mais s'amusa à les créer. Contrairement aux fils dentaires classiques, ceux-ci déposeraient du sucre mentholé entre les dents de tous ceux qui les goûteraient.

Tandis qu'elle ensorcelait ses _Chocogrenouilles_ , la veille du deuxième week-end de septembre, l'image d'une grenouille similaire, voire d'un crapaud, entièrement vert, passa dans son esprit. N'ayant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant dans l'immédiat, elle la mit de côté.

.

On l'avait avertie que si sa boutique était aussi populaire que par le passé, Louise devait s'attendre à voir débarquer un flot ininterrompu de chapeaux pointus. Compte tenu de la journée d'ouverture officielle, la commerçante en doutait fortement. Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'à dix heures, une dizaine d'élèves de l'école de magie – reconnaissables à leurs robes noires que cela soit pour les jeunes femmes mais aussi les jeunes hommes –, s'engouffra dans l'échoppe. Ils ne furent pas avares en questions. La plupart souhaitaient savoir si elle escomptait suivre les traces de son prédécesseur. Ils furent tous très heureux de constater qu'elle proposait plusieurs confiseries qu'ils connaissaient. Une majorité se laissa par ailleurs tenter par les « nouveautés ». Auprès de ce public plus âgé que les enfants qu'elle avait coutume de rencontrer, les _Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue_ firent un véritable tabac. Quelques-uns en avaient d'ores et déjà entendu parler et très peu repartirent sans en avoir acquis plusieurs dizaines voire centaines de grammes. Il y eut une accalmie aux alentours de midi. Temps que Louise mit à profit pour se restaurer frugalement au sous-sol, contrôler ses préparations et réapprovisionner sa boutique. Les sucreries miniaturisées quittaient les cartons, retrouvaient leur taille normale puis lévitaient en file indienne jusqu'à l'étage où elles allaient se positionner à leur emplacement, telle une joyeuse procession. La matinée semblait avoir suffi pour que les apprentis sorciers se passent le mot et goûtent leurs achats, et d'autres affluèrent aux premières heures de l'après-midi, avisés et sûrs de ce qu'ils désiraient.

.

Louise n'hésitait jamais à leur remettre des produits gratuits lorsque les achats étaient conséquents. Elle n'avait jamais étudié l'art de la stratégie commerciale, mais pensait que cela en valait bien une autre. De surcroît, elle tenait à se montrer polie en toute circonstance. Louise n'était pas une femme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Lorsqu'on l'importunait ou lui montrait de l'irrespect, elle n'hésitait pas à s'affirmer. Cela étant, sa nature n'était pas belliqueuse et elle favorisait une résolution pacifique des conflits.

La commerçante revenait derrière son comptoir après avoir raccompagné un client lorsque le carillon tintinnabula de nouveau. Une adolescente guère plus jeune qu'elle-même entra, suivie d'un garçon dont les traits étaient aussi fins et distingués que ceux de la fille, sa sœur à n'en pas douter.

— Bonjour, bienvenue, les salua Louise d'un aimable sourire.

Ils répondirent en cœur.

— N'hésitez pas à m'interpeller si vous avez des questions ou souhaitez des renseignements, leur offrit-elle.

— Merci.

La demoiselle, une Serpentard à en juger par la cocarde verte et argent qu'elle arborait sur le revers de sa robe au tissu noble, lui retourna son sourire avant de suivre son frère. Lui était très grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingts, et elle devait mesurer un tout petit peu plus que le mètre soixante de Louise. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés pour former de grosses boucles qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules et sa poitrine à chaque pas. Tous les deux étaient de morphologies assez filiformes. La jeune… femme était tout au moins plus menue que Louise qui, elle, accusait quelques kilos superflus dus à son péché de gourmandise.

— Excusez-moi ?

Louise battit des paupières, tirée de ses pensées par la voix de l'étudiante.

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, l'air ennuyé.

Elle pointait du doigt les _Fils Dentaires à la menthe_. Diligente, Louise s'approcha.

— C'est la réplique de fils dentaires, expliqua-t-elle. À la différence que ceux-ci, déposent du sucre à la menthe entre les dents.

Sa cliente fit aller son regard entre elle et les confiseries.

— Mais… que sont les… « fils dentaires » ?

Elle paraissait dorénavant très gênée. Cela ne fut rien en comparaison de Louise qui, elle, sentit ses joues se colorer.

— Je suis désolée. C'est Moldu, déclara-t-elle rapidement. On… _Ils_ s'en servent pour se… nettoyer les dents. Je… trouvais l'idée plutôt… _amusante_ … Je…

Mortifiée, Louise préféra cesser ses bredouillements. Elle n'avait jamais songé à devoir expliquer le _fonctionnement_ d'un fil dentaire lorsqu'elle avait élaboré ses friandises. Elle se doutait que cette jeune femme et son frère étaient des Sang-Purs. La Française avait étudié les secrets de son pays d'adoption et avait notamment emmagasiné beaucoup d'informations au sujet de Poudlard et de ses élèves. Elle savait, par exemple, que l'école était divisée en quatre maisons et que la maison Serpentard n'accueillait que des enfants issus d'une lignée de sorciers au sang pur. Il était évident que ceux-ci ne connaissaient pas le fil dentaire. Pourtant, l'adolescente était la première à l'interroger à leur sujet…

— Mais _c'est_ amusant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

— Vous trouvez ? demanda Louise d'une petite voix.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompue par son frère qui se posta près d'elle.

— J'ai déposé ma sélection sur le comptoir. Pia, je vais chez Zonko. On se retrouve plus tard, débita-t-il à l'adresse de celle que Louise suspectait plus que jamais être sa sœur.

— Tu m'as laissé ton argent ?

— Non. J'en ai besoin, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais acheter chez Zonko. Mais rassure-toi, tu me fais seulement crédit, ajouta-t-il en marchant vers la porte. Madame.

Il salua Louise d'un élégant mouvement de la tête et s'en alla.

— Excusez mon frère. Nos parents ont tenté de lui enseigner la politesse et les convenances mais il y semble curieusement réfractaire, commenta celle qui se nommait Pia, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Louise lui assura que nulle excuse n'était nécessaire.

— Je m'appelle Pia, se présenta-t-elle alors. Pomponia Harkiss, pour être précise, mais je déteste mon prénom. Mon frère, c'est Cicéron.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du choix de ses parents, et lui tendit une main. Louise la serra.

— Louise Aubert, dit-elle en retour.

— Vous êtes française, n'est-ce pas ? Et Née-Moldue ?

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, seulement de l'intérêt et une vive curiosité. Tout comme pour les _Fils dentaires_ , et hormis les collègues et voisins de Louise, elle était la première à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux marchandises et, surtout, à s'intéresser à… _elle_.

— Oui, confirma Louise.

— Vous avez étudié à Beauxbâtons ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était très strict, là-bas…

— Oui, c'est cela. Mais je ne pourrais malheureusement corroborer ces dires, je n'ai toujours connu que l'enseignement que l'académie dispensait. Pour moi, il semble… _normal_.

— Je comprends, acquiesça Miss Harkiss en ajoutant un sachet en papier rempli de _Fils Dentaires_ au petit panier qu'elle portait à son bras.

— En quelle année êtes-vous, à Poudlard ? Si je peux me permettre de poser la question. Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète.

— Vous avez le droit de l'être, j'ai commencé, après tout, dit-elle, son visage prenant un petit air mutin.

Il émanait d'elle une assurance et une prestance naturelle qui faisait se sentir Louise toute petite, bien qu'elle soit plus grande et plus âgée.

— Je suis entrée en septième année.

— Et votre frère ?

— En sixième. Il a un an de moins que moi.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Miss Harkiss scrutait les étals, les étagères et les bonbonnières, faisant sa sélection.

— Vous semblez très jeune, votre famille était également confiseuse ? l'interrogea-t-elle au moment où Louise dressait le compte de ses futurs achats.

— J'ai eu dix-neuf ans en juin, et non, ma… ma famille n'était pas confiseuse.

La jeune femme avait parlé d'un ton dont les notes de douleur et de désespoir ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Miss Harkiss parut aussitôt comprendre avoir franchi une ligne invisible. Elle lui présenta un rictus désolé avant de lui tendre sa monnaie. Depuis de longs mois, Louise n'avait guère pu discuter avec quiconque et encore moins parler du drame qu'elle avait vécu.

— C'est une très belle boutique, Mrs…

— Miss, la reprit-elle.

— Miss Aubert. Je ne doute pas de la qualité de vos confiseries et ne manquerai pas une occasion de revenir, soyez-en certaine.

— Merci beaucoup, souffla Louise que diverses émotions envahissaient.

Elle avait raccompagné Miss Harkiss à la porte et l'Anglaise s'était arrêtée pour la complimenter, tournant vers elle son visage au teint de porcelaine.

— Je vous en prie. Merci à vous. Et merci pour les _Fils Dentaires_ supplémentaires. Je penserai à vous en les dégustant. Au revoir.

Après un dernier sourire qui inspira l'agréable fraîcheur d'une bise printanière à Louise, elle s'échappa par la porte, descendant les trois petites marches du perron avec grâce, et fut engloutie par la foule de ses camarades qui déambulaient au-dehors.

.

Sa boutique connut le succès qu'elle avait espéré sans trop y croire durant tout le week-end. La semaine, l'affluence était moindre, mais Louise ne s'en plaignait aucunement. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réaliser ses sucreries. Nonobstant son organisation, elle n'avait pas encore atteint des automatismes qui, elle en était certaine, lui permettraient de travailler plus efficacement dans le futur. Lorsque sa journée s'achevait, Louise était épuisée. Elle tenait néanmoins à débuter les rénovations de l'étage et y consacrait un quart d'heure à une demi-heure chaque jour. Ce jour-là, le nettoyage ayant déjà été accompli, elle passa sa demi-heure quotidienne à se déplacer chez des commerçants d'ameublement. La femme de Mr Derviche, qui tenait, avec son associé, la boutique _Derviche et Bang_ , à Pré-au-Lard, lui proposa de réaliser ses rideaux dans un fin tissu gris perle qui se mariait à merveille avec la décoration que Louise souhaitait. Être immergée dans des couleurs criardes tout au long de la journée lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle désirait passer son temps libre dans un endroit aux couleurs épurées mais douces. Le parquet en chêne massif et les différents meubles en bois apportaient de la chaleur à l'ensemble. Du reste, les tapis, tissus et le linge de maison étaient gris, beige et blanc. Le manteau de la cheminée, dans un coin de ce qu'elle avait fait devenir la pièce principale, où elle prenait ses repas, était joliment décoré de deux chandeliers en or, des reliques familiales qui lui venaient de ses grands-parents maternels.

Personne n'aurait pu penser tomber sur une décoration aussi simple après avoir gravi l'escalier en colimaçon rose bonbon du rez-de-chaussée. Quoique, Louise ne puisse prétendre en avoir une idée : personne n'avait jamais visité l'étage. Louise était une solitaire qui aimait son intimité. Lorsqu'elle souhaitait passer un moment avec ses connaissances, elle leur rendait visite. Lors du paiement de ses rideaux, Mrs Derviche l'avait conviée à dîner, et la jeune femme avait accepté, tout comme elle avait accepté de déjeuner au _Trois Balais_ avec Mr Crochue pour discuter des ventes de ses dragées. Tous les deux étaient ravis de leur association si bien que Mr Crochue s'engagea à lui apporter cinquante kilos de ses dragées avant la fin de la semaine suivante.

.

À chaque fin de semaine, des délégations, plus ou moins nombreuses, de Poudlard venaient se promener dans le village et se ravitailler en confiseries chez _Honeydukes_. Six semaines étaient passées depuis leur première venue et Pia Harkiss ne manquait jamais de se présenter à la boutique. Le plus souvent, elle venait le samedi après le déjeuner. Parfois, c'était le dimanche. Et, depuis deux semaines, elle se présentait le samedi de même que le dimanche. Elle achetait toujours quelque chose, même une friandise des plus modique, et restait de longues minutes, voire heures, à discuter. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Pia, il semblait à Louise qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu d'amie. Il y avait bien eu Gabrielle Frain, à Beauxbâtons, mais elle ne s'était jamais confiée comme elle le faisait avec l'Anglaise. La passion pour le dessin les réunissait, ainsi que leur vision moderne du monde dans lequel elles vivaient. Pia étonnait même Louise par son avant-gardisme et son assurance. Elle n'hésitait jamais à tenir tête à son frère, un homme, et à affirmer ses positions ainsi que ses opinions, nonobstant son jeune âge. La Française se demandait souvent si c'était l'enseignement de Poudlard qui était à l'origine de cette facette de sa personnalité, mais n'avait jamais osé poser la question.

Toutes deux s'installaient à une table minuscule, assises sur des tabourets près du comptoir, et bavardaient, Louise ne la délaissant que pour répondre aux sollicitations de ses clients.

Ce samedi-là du mois d'octobre, le temps était abominable. Des trombes d'eau dégringolaient du ciel que des bourrasques de vent venaient faire tourbillonner au milieu de la grande rue du village. Seuls trois élèves, glacés jusqu'à l'os, étaient venus faire des emplettes. Depuis le matin, en avisant le temps inchangé depuis trois jours, Louise s'était figurée, à regret, que Pia ne viendrait pas, cette fois-ci. À treize heures trente, l'étudiante lui avait néanmoins fait la surprise de s'engouffrer dans _Honeydukes_ , luttant contre le vent glacé pour refermer la porte. Elle s'était présentée seule et avait aussitôt accepté la tasse de thé que Louise lui avait proposé pour se réchauffer. Elle avait quitté sa longue cape noire qui la protégeait contre la pluie et était assise lorsque la confiseuse remonta du sous-sol, des tasses, une théière, des biscuits faits pour son plaisir et des chocolats, qu'elle confectionnait enfin elle-même, lévitant derrière elle.

Réprimant un frisson, Pia saisit sa tasse et la serra fortement sitôt la boisson chaude versée.

— Je pense que, quel que soit le temps, tu auras nettement plus de monde la semaine prochaine, déclara-t-elle après avoir jeté un rapide regard à la boutique déserte.

Il faisait si sombre, au-dehors, que Louise avait été contrainte d'allumer toutes les bougies de la pièce.

— Je l'espère, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Je compte énormément sur Halloween pour compenser ces trois derniers jours. Je n'ai eu personne jeudi.

— N'aie crainte, la rassura Pia en déposant brièvement sa main à la paume réchauffée sur la sienne.

— Célébrez-vous Halloween tous ensemble ? Ou bien organisez-vous une fête dans vos maisons respectives ? demanda Louise en prenant une madeleine.

— Oh non ! Nous le célébrons tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle. La mise en place des décorations a d'ores et déjà débutée. Je pensais attendre et peut-être t'apporter un croquis la semaine prochaine.

— J'en serai ravie, acquiesça Louise avec sincérité.

Elle adorait l'ambiance particulière qui se dégageait de ces fêtes intemporelles.

— Mon frère m'a posé une question mercredi et il est vrai que je n'y avais pas songé, continua Pia, un sourire aux lèvres. As-tu prévu des confiseries particulières pour Halloween ? Travailles-tu sur une nouvelle recette ?

— Oui. Je ne pensais n'en présenter qu'un mais, finalement, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à y consacrer cette semaine et j'ai entreposé deux nouveaux produits. Tu ne les as pas vus ? s'étonna Louise.

Les yeux bleu clair de Pia s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle reposait prestement sa tasse sur la table.

— J'ai été tellement malmenée par ce fichu vent que je n'y ai pas prêté attention ! Excuse-moi.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'élément principal de la pièce où, de chaque côté, étaient disposées diverses douceurs. Son regard fut d'emblée attiré par les nouvelles venues : de très longues limaces en gelée de couleur rouge et vert qui paraissaient s'échapper du bocal en verre dans lequel Louise les avait placées à la manière d'un bouquet de fleurs.

Pia se retourna vers elle, un air amusé et enthousiaste sur son visage en pointe.

— Est-ce que ce sont des serpents ?! demanda-t-elle dans une exclamation.

La question lui semblait rhétorique et Louise sentit ses joues se colorer. Cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante, mais c'était devenu systématique quand Pia était dans les parages.

— Euh… non. Cela devait être des limaces, avoua la jeune femme blonde. J'avais élaboré une forme de limaces plus… conforme à la réalité puis j'ai pensé que celle-ci serait peut-être plus attractive. Comme tu peux le constater en lisant l'écriteau, je les ai nommées _Gommes de Limaces_. J'aurais dû modifier le nom.

— Je peux en prendre une ?

— Bien sûr.

Pia en sortit une du bocal et la scruta avec attention.

— Je pense, commença-t-elle sur un ton mesuré, que tu devrais présenter les deux. Selon moi, les deux formes peuvent plaire mais il est vrai que celles-ci ressemblent davantage à des serpents.

Louise ne pouvait qu'approuver. De là où elle se tenait, et même en sachant que sa volonté était de les faire ressembler à des limaces « allongées », elle voyait des serpents.

— Je le ferai pour la semaine prochaine, s'engagea-t-elle.

— Où est l'autre nouveauté ?

Louise lui désigna le pan de mur où les « Effets spéciaux » étaient rassemblés.

— Pour cela aussi, je me fais la réflexion de m'être probablement trompée, déclara-t-elle en suivant Pia. Ce sont des souris glacées. Mais, à Halloween, je suppose que l'on n'a guère envie de se réfrigérer encore davantage.

— Cela dépend ! répondit Pia. Que font-elles ?

— Elles émettent un couinement semblable aux véritables souris lorsqu'on les mange, révéla Louise.

— Oh ! Je trouve que c'est une idée très à propos. Et puis elles sont très réalistes.

— J'ai eu tout le loisir de me faire à leur physionomie lorsque j'ai chassé celles qui avaient élu domicile ici, plaisanta la Française.

— Je te crois !

Elles retournèrent s'asseoir, Pia apportant avec elle sa _Gomme de Limace_. Le silence s'installa, l'Anglaise paraissant s'être perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le sol. Louise avait appris beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps sur son amie. Échanger avec elle, s'ouvrir et aborder le sujet de son traumatisme, avait été bénéfique pour la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleure oreille, confidente et recueillir de plus avisés conseils. À son instar, Pia et son frère étaient tous deux orphelins. Contrairement à elle, en revanche, Pia et Cicéron avaient perdu leurs parents très jeunes, et ne s'en souvenaient presque plus. Ils avaient été élevés par la sœur de leur mère et son époux, un Sang-Mêlé. Leur éducation avait permis aux deux enfants de ne porter aucun jugement sur le sang, ce qui était très rare. Louise était consciente que son statut de Née-Moldue était un handicap dans sa profession. Elle n'avait pas besoin de recenser ses clients pour savoir que les Serpentard, qui formaient la plus importante concentration de Sang-Pur qu'elle connaisse, étaient en sous-effectif.

— Tu sais… commença la brune en battant des paupières.

— Oui ? l'encouragea Louise.

— Non, laisse, dit-elle rapidement en relevant la tête, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Louise arqua un sourcil.

— Sûre ?

— Certaine ! Je vais y aller.

Comme piquée par un insecte, elle bondit de son tabouret, face à une Louise circonspecte.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Aucun ! J'ai seulement des… devoirs pour le début de la semaine que je viens de me souvenir avoir oublié de faire.

Louise n'en croyait pas un mot mais conserva les lèvres pincées. Elle se levait à peine que Pia avait déjà enfilé sa cape, ne finissant même pas son thé.

— Je passerai t'acheter quelque chose demain, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pressée.

Dans un mouvement véloce et inédit, elle s'approcha, embrassa sa joue, et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées, abandonnant derrière elle Louise dont la bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte d'hébétude. Elle demeura ainsi un long moment, éprouvant des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Après quoi, une sensation désagréable vint se nicher en elle. L'attitude de Pia la laissa totalement perplexe. Elle avait semblé _ravie_ de s'en aller. Était-ce car elle s'était ennuyée ? Louise n'aurait su le dire. Cette journée devenait, pour sûr, la plus morne qu'elle ait vécu depuis longtemps. Plus aucun client ne vint et elle décida de fermer la boutique avant l'heure habituelle. Réaliser de _véritables_ _Gommes de Limaces_ sans attendre la semaine suivante occupa son temps. Louise dîna au sous-sol en tête-à-tête avec ses confiseries puis se hissa dans les étages. Se sentant soudainement lasse, elle se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée qui crépita bientôt d'un feu rougeoyant. Elle ne se sentait la force de rien, pas même de lire. Le climat parfois lugubre de l'Angleterre était certainement le changement dans sa vie que la Française supportait le moins et regrettait le plus. La pluie, la froideur et l'obscurité lui inspiraient des pensées tout aussi sombres et dépressives. En se réveillant, ce matin-là, elle n'avait pu espérer une visite. Mais Pia était venue, et Louise s'était sentie mieux. Elle avait fait abstraction de la météo et avait été plus enjouée, comme c'était toujours le cas lors des visites de son amie. Puis elle était partie. Comme cela, sans raison apparente. Aussi surprenant, excessif et hors de propos que cela puisse être, Louise en éprouvait de la peine. De la douleur ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir ou de chercher à définir ce sentiment avec plus de netteté. En dépit de la pluie qui frappait les carreaux des fenêtres et du vent qui mugissait, Louise avait perçu un petit claquement. S'arrachant promptement au moelleux de son fauteuil, elle se précipita à la fenêtre où un majestueux hibou fauve tentait à grand-peine de conserver sa stabilité sous l'effet des rafales. Il pénétra comme un boulet de canon dans le petit salon, manquant de s'écraser sur le sol en poussant des hululements sonores et plaintifs. Louise s'empressa de le décharger de sa missive – intacte – qu'elle décacheta pendant qu'il s'ébrouait, l'air indigné d'avoir été contraint d'accomplir un voyage dans de telles conditions. Le pli comportait en réalité deux parchemins : une lettre et un croquis. En posant les yeux sur celui-ci, Louise sourit. Il représentait une imposante salle avec quatre tables, disposées toutes en longueur. Il paraissait y avoir une estrade, dans le fond, sur laquelle une autre table, placée dans la largeur de la pièce cette fois-ci, se dressait fièrement. De part et d'autre des quatre tables, Louise devinait l'ébauche de cheminées. La Grande Salle correspondait tout à fait aux illustrations qu'elle avait vues dans les livres. Il y avait cependant une différence : à la place des bougies suspendues dans les airs, il y avait d'énormes citrouilles aux faciès peu rassurants. Louise déposa le dessin sur une console, près d'elle, et laissa son regard parcourir la lettre.

.

 _Ma chère Louise,_

 _Me pardonneras-tu mon brusque départ ? Je l'espère._

 _Je me présenterai demain à ta boutique et tu sauras quelle mouche m'a piquée aujourd'hui._

.

 _Tu trouveras, joint à cette humble lettre, un croquis de la Grande Salle bardée de ses premières décorations d'Halloween. Je n'ai définitivement pas ton talent mais peut-être reconnaîtras-tu, malgré tout, des citrouilles…_

.

 _Ta Gomme de Limace était, comme toutes tes réalisations, excellente (j'ai pris le temps de la déguster sur le chemin du retour, et peu importait la pluie battante). Je pense m'être égaré l'esprit en songeant que, peut-être, tu souhaitais représenter nos couleurs. Ah ! je sais bien que tu n'as jamais étudié ici, à Poudlard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te voir arborer la cocarde rouge et or des Gryffondor. Tu m'es toujours apparue si courageuse, brave et déterminée, toi qui t'es expatriée pour tenir cette merveilleuse boutique. La tête de ta confiserie est rouge quand son corps est vert et forme celui d'un serpent, l'emblème de ma maison. Que t'ai-je dit ? Je me suis égarée, ma pauvre Louise._

.

 _Permets-moi de passer un moment en ta compagnie, demain, je t'en prie. Elle m'est si chère, et il me faut te parler de quelque chose._

 _Nul besoin de me répondre, je viendrai et prendrai moi-même connaissance de ta décision._

.

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Pia H._

.

Lentement, le bras de Louise retomba le long de son corps. Elle se trouvait de nouveau chamboulée, mais, contrairement à l'après-midi où elle s'était éteinte, une énergie nouvelle la transcendait. Était-ce son cœur qu'elle sentait battre plus vite à ses oreilles dans la quiétude que seuls les craquements en provenance de la cheminée rompaient ?

Elle offrit un abri pour la nuit au hibou de Pia, et gagna sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, en robe de chambre et les cheveux lâchés dans son dos, Louise relut la lettre. Son sourire était toujours aussi grand lorsqu'elle se coucha sur le côté, détaillant le dessin à la lueur de sa bougie qu'elle souffla finalement avant de s'endormir, apaisée.

.

Au petit matin, le temps était toujours aussi apocalyptique, bien que Louise ait le sentiment de voir une légère amélioration. Ou bien avait-elle tout simplement pris l'habitude de se réveiller sous cette tempête perpétuelle ? N'y accordant, ce jour-là, crédit, elle ne la laissa pas saper une bonne humeur retrouvée. Après un brin de toilette, elle passa une robe jade, noua ses cheveux en chignon et s'en alla travailler avec beaucoup plus de gaieté, de conviction et d'envie que la veille.

Elle fut étonnée de recevoir deux visites dans l'heure qui suivit l'ouverture. De toute évidence, les élèves de Poudlard avaient espéré une clémence de la météo en ce dimanche, mais devaient se contenter d'une infime accalmie. Tous deux – une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle – repartirent avec un sachet de _Gommes de Limaces_ – pour moitié composé de « serpents » et pour l'autre de « limaces ». Il y eut trois autres clients puis plus rien. En prévision de la venue de Pia, Louise prépara le thé au sous-sol, de nouvelles madeleines et quelques friandises « inoffensives » qu'elle savait avoir les faveurs de la jeune Anglaise. Elle s'attendait à la voir arriver à tout moment, mais le temps passait, et elle ne venait pas. Quatorze heures sonnèrent. Puis quinze. Et même seize. Le temps semblait l'avoir fait renoncer. Louise s'était résolue lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée traverser la rue par-delà les larges carreaux de la devanture. Un instant plus tard, la clochette d'or tintait.

À son seul regard, Louise voyait que Pia était extatique. Dans ses yeux bleus brillait une étincelle d'excitation et son sourire, naturellement mutin, était encore plus large qu'à l'accoutumée.

— M'attendais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa cape après avoir dévoilé ses cheveux à la coiffure très élaborée.

— Bien sûr.

— Je suppose que tu m'attendais plus tôt et… as-tu eu mon hibou ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oui, la rassura Louise en lui offrant un sourire apaisant et en l'invitant à venir prendre place à leur petite table. Je l'ai laissé repartir ce matin.

— Je te remercie.

— C'est moi. Pour ton croquis et… ta lettre.

Louise aurait pu jurer que la couleur des joues de Pia s'était légèrement renforcée.

— Pardonne mon arrivée tardive, j'avais à terminer une dissertation complexe de potions, puis Cicéron a voulu que je l'aide pour son Arithmancie puisque je ne pourrai certainement pas le faire ce soir, et j'ai chuté, et…

— Chuté ?

— Rien de grave ! Le talon de ma chaussure s'est enfoncé dans la boue… raconta-t-elle, l'air morne. Il m'a fallu lancer nombre de sortilèges pour tout ôter, mais me voici ! Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ma chère Louise… ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

— Vas-tu m'expliquer ton départ d'hier ?

— Effectivement !

Son enjouement était de retour et émanait d'elle à l'image d'un halo qui venait caresser Louise. Elle fouilla un instant dans l'une des poches de sa cape et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin plié.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Ouvre-le, l'encouragea Pia.

La Française suivit sa directive et déplia le parchemin. Sur la partie gauche, il y avait deux croquis qui étaient reliés à la droite par diverses flèches au bout desquels Pia avait écrit des mots ou rédigé de petits paragraphes. Les dessins paraissaient représenter, pour l'un, une sorte de tourte toute ronde et peu épaisse. Et, pour l'autre, une découpe de la… « tourte ». L'intérieur, la garniture, probablement, était représenté par des petits points noirs, donnant à l'ensemble l'aspect d'une farce granuleuse. Tout en haut, Pia avait titré « Patacitrouille ».

— Pata… citrouille, lut Louise, sans comprendre, en relevant les yeux vers son amie.

— Patacitrouille, affirma Pia.

Elle était très décontractée et la regardait avec malice. Comme Louise ne disait rien, lisant les annotations qui listaient différents ingrédients et ce qui ressemblait très fortement à une recette, elle reprit la parole.

— Notre Tante, à Cicéron et moi, avait pour habitude de nous préparer ce qu'elle nommait des Patacitrouille, durant notre enfance. Elle considère désormais que nous sommes trop âgés pour en manger mais… eh bien j'adore toujours ça, glissa-t-elle dans un murmure. Je t'apporte ceci pour une raison toute simple : j'aimerais que tu perpétues notre recette familiale et que tu la fasses découvrir.

— Tu voudrais que… que je les produise et que je les vende ?

Louise était stupéfaite et désarçonnée. Elle ne s'était en aucun cas attendue à cela de la part de Pia et « toute simple » n'était absolument pas le terme qui lui venait à l'esprit pour qualifier l'idée qu'elle avait eue.

— Oui. Après que tu les aies toi-même goûtés et que tu décides si cela en vaut la peine.

— Mais… Mais c'est une recette de ta Tante, ce n'est pas à moi de… Si elle a du succès et… bredouilla Louise dont les yeux allaient et venaient entre le parchemin et la jeune femme. Est-ce une proposition de collaboration financière ?

— Non, réfuta-t-elle avec beaucoup de douceur.

— Tu ne peux pas me donner cette recette… _comme ça_. Pense à ce que ta tante dirait si cela avait du succès, Pia ! se récria Louise.

— Elle en serait très heureuse. J'ai reçu son aval ce matin.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux.

— Je suis partie pour cela, expliqua Pia. Cette idée m'est venue tandis que nous prenions le thé et, très sincèrement, je ne pourrais te dire comment je n'ai pu y songer plus tôt. J'en ai aussitôt parlé à Cicéron qui a accepté, puis j'ai envoyé une lettre à ma tante afin de connaître son opinion. Et je me suis mise au travail. J'ai dessiné et répertorié l'ensemble des informations selon mon souvenir. Tante Helvie en avait glissé dans sa réponse qui m'est parvenue à l'heure du déjeuner. J'ai rectifié ce qui ne convenait pas et… voilà. Ils seront parfaits pour Halloween.

— C'est… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est tellement… C'est plus que généreux, Pia. C'est _trop_.

Elle agita sa main droite en buvant un peu de son thé à la bergamote.

— Pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, reprit-elle, je pensais que nous aurions pu essayer d'en faire… après la fermeture.

— Après la fermeture ? Mais le couvre-feu de Poudlard ? s'inquiéta Louise qui savait que les élèves le dépassant étaient lourdement sanctionnés.

— Mon frère m'a assuré qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Je dois le retrouver à minuit au grand portail.

— N'as-tu jamais envisagé que je dise non ? s'amusa la commerçante.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres roses de son amie.

— Si. Mais plus après que je t'aurai suppliée.

— Suppliée ? rit Louise. Je n'ai guère entendu de supplications.

Aussitôt, Pia fit la moue.

— S'il te plaît, ma Louise. Accepte… S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle comme une enfant en bas-âge.

Louise éclata de rire, et même Pia ne put se contenir. Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elles ne parviennent à retrouver leur sérieux.

— Tu fais honneur à ta cocarde, commenta Louise qui achevait sa madeleine.

— Je sais. Tu acceptes ?

— J'accepte.

.

Tandis qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien, une grappe de nouveaux clients vint faire ses achats. Après quoi, le moment de fermer _Honeydukes_ arriva. C'était la toute première fois qu'une personne était encore avec Louise, dans la pièce principale, passée cette heure. Ce fut également la première fois qu'une personne la précéda dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'étage supérieur. Louise avait proposé à Pia de dîner avant de descendre au laboratoire et elle avait accepté, à son tour.

— Tout est absolument charmant, ma Louise. Un véritable petit cocon de douceur qui te ressemble tout à fait, complimenta la jeune femme.

Malgré elle, Louise rosit et se détourna, terminant ses préparations. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, les deux femmes avaient abordé beaucoup de sujets. Les rares qui ne l'avaient pas encore été, le furent cette nuit-là.

.

— Je t'avouerais volontiers me sentir assez débordée lorsque la boutique est pleine, dit Louise alors que toutes deux descendaient à la cave. Oh ! je suis consciente que ce n'est pas courant, mais je sais que quelques marchandises m'ont déjà été dérobées lorsque mon attention était entièrement focalisée sur l'un de mes clients. Qu'ils viennent nombreux ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Ne crois pas que je me plaigne ! Mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

— Pourquoi n'embauches-tu pas quelqu'un pour te seconder à la boutique ?

— Je ne peux me le permettre, déplora Louise. Pas dans l'immédiat. Je ne gagne que peu, tu sais.

Elle avait baissé les yeux sur sa table en bois, au centre de la pièce, et sentit une main délicate se déposer sur son bras, par-dessus la fine fabrique de sa robe.

— N'en éprouves aucune honte, ma Louise. C'est tout à fait normal. Tu as vu comme ta boutique plaît ? Comme _tu_ as du succès ? Tout ira beaucoup mieux très vite.

Pia avait un don pour la rassurer que Louise n'avait jamais perçu chez quiconque. Son cœur se réchauffa et elle se remobilisa, serrant un instant sa main dans la sienne avant de se pencher pour prendre les ingrédients. Le Patacitrouille était bel et bien une petite tourte, de la taille d'un scone, fourré d'une préparation sucrée à la citrouille et aux épices. Cela n'était pas une friandise à proprement parler, mais sa petite taille et qu'il soit une création inédite faisait croire à Louise qu'il trouverait son public, surtout à l'approche d'Halloween où la citrouille était reine. Citrouille que Pia avait eu la perspicacité d'apporter avec elle. Louise ferma les yeux sur le vol commis dans les cuisines du château, redonna sa taille normale à la courge et l'aligna près du reste. Les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'une pâte, de même que les épices, étaient déjà en sa possession. Après avoir déposé le parchemin sur la table, Louise se plaça devant un imposant saladier, Pia à ses côtés.

— Cela te dérange-t-il si je le fais une première fois à la façon des Moldus ? Cela me permet ensuite d'être plus précise avec mes sortilèges.

— Oh non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Je n'ai jamais vu Tante Helvie les préparer autrement qu'avec sa baguette au bout de la main.

Louise débuta la préparation de la pâte qui tapisserait le moule en cuivre et recouvrirait la farce en suivant les indications. Si ses yeux étaient fixés sur le papier, ceux de la Sang-Pur étaient rivés sur elle. Elle l'observa si intensément que Louise perdit plusieurs fois le fil de sa lecture et échappa ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à verser sa farce à la citrouille au cœur d'un rond de pâte, Pia se pencha par-dessus la table et plongea son doigt dans le mélange avant de le porter vivement à sa bouche.

— Je faisais toujours ça avec Tante Helvie, se justifia-t-elle, l'index dans la bouche, avec cette spontanéité et cette fraîcheur qui la caractérisaient.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis déglutit.

— C'est ça ! Par Merlin c'est… exactement pareil ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Merci Tante Helvie pour avoir rectifié la recette, sinon, cela n'aurait rien eu de similaire.

— Puis-je l'enfourner ?

— Bien sûr !

Louise referma la porte du four et se nettoya les mains.

— Souhaites-tu un thé ou manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

— Non, je te remercie. Puis-je te poser une question ?

Son ton était soudainement devenu sérieux et sa juvénilité s'était envolée.

— Évidemment, acquiesça Louise.

Pia s'était reculée contre l'étal où quatre grosses cuves étaient alignées. La Française, elle, était demeurée près de la table en bois qui se trouvait entre elles.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mariée ? Je m'en étonne.

— Mariée ? répéta Louise que sa question prenait au dépourvu. Eh bien… je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

— Pardon ?

Les sourcils de Pia étaient arqués très hauts sur son front à la peau sans défaut.

— Je… Aucun… Aucun homme ne m'a jamais demandé ma main, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pia paraissait subir un petit choc. Elle resta immobile un long instant, la regardant fixement, puis partit d'un rire cristallin qui se répercuta dans la cave.

— Tu m'as eue, je le reconnais ! dit-elle. À présent, donne-moi la véritable raison, et ne me charrie plus.

— Mais c'est la véritable raison, affirma Louise, qui avait des difficultés à demeurer calme face à son attitude moqueuse.

— J'ai rejeté la proposition d'une dizaine d'hommes alors même que je n'ai pas encore quitté Poudlard, ma Louise, répondit-elle sur le ton de ceux qui tenait à faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes pour une noise. Je ne pourrais croire que tu n'en aies pas reçu une seule !

— Eh bien ne le crois pas ! Mais cela ne changera pas la réalité de ma situation ! répliqua-t-elle.

Louise s'était soudainement emportée. Elle n'avait jamais haussé le ton face à l'Anglaise et n'avait même jamais haussé le ton et parlé aussi froidement à autrui.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Saisie de gêne et de malaise, elle s'échappa, remontant au rez-de-chaussée dans un concert de claquements. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie. Jusqu'à Pia. Pia qui lui permettrait peut-être d'impulser ses ventes et… elle l'incendiait sans la moindre raison. Dépitée, furieuse et rapidement abattue, Louise se prit le visage dans les mains. Elle ne pleura pas, mais cela fut tout comme.

.

— Louise ? Louise ?

Le timbre chaud et calme de Pia s'élevait dans son dos. Plongée dans son désarroi, Louise ne l'avait pas entendue gravir l'escalier en bois. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais ne fuit pas non plus lorsqu'elle se présenta devant elle, la mine grave et préoccupée.

— Regarde-moi, l'intima-t-elle.

Se sentant humiliée, Louise releva néanmoins la tête face à Pia. Près de deux années les séparaient et, pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être une jeune enfant prête à être réprimandée par plus âgée qu'elle.

— Je m'excuse, déclara l'Anglaise avec une grande pondération et un profond respect. Pour ma défense, je pensais _véritablement_ que tu te jouais de moi.

— Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

— Je ne le sais pas. Comme je ne sais pas de quelle façon il est possible que tu n'aies jamais été sollicitée… Ou que tu ne sois même mariée à l'heure qu'il est.

— Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur ou une Sang-Mêlé. Je n'intéresse pas les hommes et les hommes ne…

Louise s'interrompit et scella ses lèvres. Elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Des mots terribles lui étaient venus spontanément.

— Les hommes quoi ? l'encouragea Pia de cette voix toujours très douce.

— Les hommes ne sont pas intéressés par moi. Je ne leur plais pas, mais cela n'est pas important, éluda-t-elle. Allons voir les biscuits, je pense qu'ils devraient être bientôt prêts.

Elle se déroba une nouvelle fois. Lorsque Pia la retrouva, Louise éventait une petite tourte à la pâte dorée. Elle attrapa un couteau, découpa le _Patacitrouille_ en deux et en tendit une moitié à la jeune femme. Un sourire fendit son visage après la première bouchée qu'elle mâcha longtemps. Louise trouva la pâtisserie excellente et sut aussitôt que cela plairait à ses jeunes clients avides de douceurs sucrées.

— Merci.

Pia était visiblement très émue de goûter le gâteau de son enfance. Si émue qu'une larme solitaire roula sur le galbe de sa joue. Touchée, Louise ne tarda pas à lui proposer d'en préparer d'autres.

— Je t'en donnerai à rapporter avec toi. Tu pourras les partager avec Cicéron.

Elle acquiesça vivement, saisissant ses mains dans les siennes pour les presser, ce qu'elle faisait avec de plus en plus de récurrences. Toutes deux se mirent à l'œuvre, toujours à la façon des Moldus, Louise s'occupant de la pâte, et Pia de la farce. Le silence était tout à fait paisible du côté de la brune qui donnait même l'air de rêvasser.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ? demanda, presque brusquement, Louise, s'étonnant elle-même d'entendre sa voix se répandre de sa bouche.

— Hum ?

— Tes nombreuses demandes en mariage ?

Pourquoi son timbre s'altérait-il d'une pointe de ressentiment ?

— Oh ! Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que je… Je ne les connaissais pas franchement. Ils en avaient après mon sang, mon statut, mon nom… et ce n'est pas… Je ne les _aimais_ pas, acheva-t-elle en la regardant.

— Si je savais seulement ce qu'était l'amour, soupira Louise.

— Ne l'as-tu jamais connu ?

— Non.

Louise pétrissait encore, mais Pia avait terminé le mélange et se retourna vers elle.

— Pas davantage que je ne l'avais connu avant mes dix-sept ans, dans ce cas.

Pia _avait_ dix-sept ans.

— Partage-t-il ton amour ? s'enquit Louise, les lèvres pincées, continuant de fixer sa pâte.

La jalousie s'infiltrait en elle. Celle de savoir qu'une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle connaisse ce qu'était l'amour. N'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux le dire.

.

La conversation en resta là. Louise se sentait agacée sans connaître la cause de ce mal-être et Pia s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elles travaillèrent sans communiquer puis patientèrent. Il était déjà tard dans la soirée, mais Louise ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Les rouages de son esprit tournaient, ne s'alignant pourtant jamais afin de lui donner la solution à une énigme qui lui échappait. Dès lors qu'elle pensait en saisir le sens, la finalité, elle coulait entre ses doigts, la fuyant irrémédiablement.

— Quelles qualifications requerrais-tu pour t'assister ? la questionna Pia.

— Oh ! aucune, véritablement, répondit Louise, heureuse de distraire ses pensées. Je souhaiterais travailler avec une personne qui sache accueillir, conseiller les clients et connaisse les produits qui sont vendus ici. Je n'ai moi-même aucune qualification, je ne peux décemment pas demander à un potentiel employé d'en avoir.

— Penses-tu donc pouvoir accepter… n'importe qui ?

— Oui, n'importe qui, qui remplisse mes maigres conditions. Pourquoi ? Penses-tu qu'il me sera difficile de trouver la personne ? Penses-tu qu'il faille que je commence dès à présent à chercher quelqu'un, même si je n'ai aucun poste à proposer dans l'immédiat ? s'enquit Louise qui façonnait ses petites tourtes.

— Je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà un postulant.

— Qui ?

— … Moi ? Si tu acceptes d'attendre que j'aie achevé ma septième année pour m'embaucher.

— Toi ? Mais pourquoi Diable voudrais-tu travailler ici ? Tu peux tellement plus ! Tellement… _mieux_! affirma Louise avec force de conviction.

— Ne rabaisse pas ta profession ainsi ! J'aime cette boutique, je connais ses produits sur le bout des doigts alors même que je n'y viens que depuis moins de deux mois. Je pense pouvoir conseiller tes clients, je pense pouvoir gérer lorsque tu viens préparer les confiseries ici. Je pense pouvoir t'apporter une clientèle différente, énuméra Pia avec beaucoup de sérieux.

— Il est évident que tu le peux ! Je ne remets pas cet état de fait en cause. Bien au contraire !

— Alors permets-moi de poser ma candidature.

— Mais, Pia…

— Je ne te forcerai à rien, Louise. Sache seulement que je souhaite travailler ici. Travailler avec… _toi_. Développer ce magasin, étendre la gamme, t'apporter mon aide autant que je le peux. Si tu me laisses ma chance, je te prouverai que je peux trouver ma place ici.

Cette annonce laissait Louise interdite. Pia semblait sûre de tout et n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne. Elle régentait sa propre vie d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours ce qui, pour la jeune femme rêveuse, parfois hésitante et anxieuse qu'était Louise, était déroutant. La passion qui l'animait, celle qui l'avait conduite à quitter son pays et ouvrir cette boutique, amoindrissait cette peur, chez elle. Mais elle ne pouvait concevoir que le même désir brûle en Pia. Elle la savait être très instruite, très intelligente et capable d'obtenir des résultats scolaires que Louise n'avait jamais osé espérer pour elle-même. Qu'elle souhaite la seconder dans son humble commerce de Pré-au-Lard était incompréhensible.

— Ne m'apprécies-tu pas suffisamment ? lança Pia. L'idée de me côtoyer chaque jour te paraît-elle aussi repoussante ?

Louise eut un sourire dont elle ne sut réprimer la tendresse.

— Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, répondit-elle avec une sincérité déroutante. Mais je ne peux accepter, sachant que je laisse mes… mes _envies_ me guider.

Elles furent interrompues par les tourtes qui durent être sorties du four pour ne pas risquer de brûler.

— Promets-moi seulement d'y réfléchir, dit Pia tandis que Louise mettait de côté une vingtaine de _Patacitrouilles_ à son attention ainsi qu'à celle de son frère.

Elle s'y engagea, et le départ de l'étudiante fut inéluctable. Louise tint à la raccompagner, transplanant avec elle devant le haut portail de Poudlard et attendant, dans la froideur de la nuit, que son frère la fasse entrer en toute clandestinité. De nouveau, la Française reçut un délicat baiser sur la joue et de douces paroles de gratitude qui résonnèrent tel le plus beau des chants, au milieu du grondement du vent. Ce fut lorsque Pia s'écarta que Louise prit conscience d'avoir saisi sa main et lié leurs doigts.

.

Elle se reprocha son attitude qu'elle jugeait déplacée, malsaine et immorale. Ce… _plaisir_ ressenti la plongea dans un trouble qui ne la quitta plus. Il était déjà là, sous-jacent, latent en son sein, depuis la toute première fois qu'elle avait vu Miss Pomponia Harkiss. Ce genre de déviances était connu mais fermement réprimé, que cela soit par le monde Moldu ou par le monde sorcier. Il était _impossible_ qu'une femme éprouve une quelconque forme de ce désir pervers pour une autre. C'était _mal_. C'était un crime, une abomination.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Louise ne le savait pas. Avait-elle toujours été… _attirée_ par les femmes ? Elle ne le savait pas davantage.

Louise avait de tout son cœur espéré que Pia ne comprenne pas le double sens de son attitude. Elle réprimerait son ressenti, mais elle ne pourrait supporter que son unique amie la voie comme celle qu'elle se savait être : un monstre, une créature du Diable. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné l'amour de Dieu, sa croyance. Tout cela avait été remis en cause lorsque, à l'aube de ses onze ans, elle avait pris connaissance de son statut de sorcière, mais _cela_ , ce qu'il se passait avec Pia, était très différent. Terriblement différent. C'était _mal_.

.

Son cœur s'était quelque peu allégé lorsque Louise avait reconnu le hibou fauve de Pia à sa fenêtre, en milieu de semaine. Sitôt avait-elle eu ce sentiment qu'elle s'était fustigée. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle ce _plaisir_ qui lui tordait délicieusement les entrailles ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce _désir_ d'arracher le sceau de la lettre pour se noyer dans son contenu ?! Pourquoi relisait-elle, encore et encore, la première lettre de Pia, espérant y déceler ce même double sens qu'avaient pris ses gestes avant son départ ?! Pourquoi espérait-elle que Pia soit aussi torturée qu'elle ?! Soit aussi _mauvaise_. Pourquoi, elle qui avait toujours été si vertueuse, ne prêtant jamais d'intérêt aux hommes, ne leur accordant jamais sa virginité, devenait-elle si égoïste envers sa seule amie ? Quel était le sens à donner à tout cela ? Pomponia Harkiss était-elle une « créature du Diable » ? Louise ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Quand bien même Pia le serait, son propre ressenti, son irrésistible attraction pour cette… femme, faisait de Louise le même Démon.

Les larmes, aussi douloureuses que libératrices, dévalèrent ses joues pâles alors qu'elle lisait.

.

 _Ma Louise,_

.

 _J'aurais tant aimé avoir ton courage et t'avoir dit ces mots dimanche. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cela m'était trop difficile alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, à te laisser. Sache que c'est toi qui me donnes la force de le faire aujourd'hui._

 _Je pense que mon esprit s'est égaré. Encore une fois. Je pense voir ce que je voudrais voir. Comprendre ce que je voudrais comprendre. Entendre ce que je voudrais que tu me dises. Faire ce que je voudrais que tu… fasses. Je ne peux poser de mots sur ce que je ressens, car j'ai le sentiment de n'en tracer que les concours. Mais cela est déjà trop._

 _Crains-tu ce que je vais écrire ? Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ce fût le cas, ma Louise._

 _À ta place, ce le serait. J'espère pour les mêmes raisons._

.

 _Je ne peux formuler mes propos autrement que par une abjecte métaphore. Pardonne-moi. Pour cela et pour ce que je m'apprête à te révéler._

 _Tu dis que tu n'as jamais reçu les faveurs d'un homme. Si j'avais été homme, si nous avions vécu au siècle passé, je t'aurai demandé ta main sitôt nous serions-nous vus. Si j'avais été homme en ce siècle, je te retrouverais demain, à ta boutique, et poserais le genou au sol._

 _Je ne le suis pas._

 _Et je ne peux avoir la prétention de penser que, si tu avais été homme, tu m'aurais demandé la mienne._

 _Mais peut-être t'aurais-je répudié, comme les précédents, si tu avais été autre. Finalement, j'en ai même la certitude. Tu nourris ce brasier en moi depuis le début. Et je ne t'ai jamais espérée ou vue homme._

 _Pardonne-moi._

.

 _Je m'ouvre à toi car je ne peux rester silencieuse, poursuivre nos rencontres sans savoir. C'est une douleur perpétuelle, Louise, que d'être dans l'ignorance. Je me sens monstre._

 _Je me sens monstre de te dire ces choses qui te choquent sans le moindre doute. Toi, la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée en un seul être. Tu m'as confié ne pas vouloir m'imposer quoi que ce soit. Ne pas souhaiter que tes envies te guident. Je n'ai pas la moitié de ta force d'âme. Je ne peux t'imposer de choisir cette vie qui moi-même m'effraie et que j'ai voulu renier. Mais je ne parviens à ne pas me laisser guider par mes envies. Chaque jour, depuis le premier, je me sermonne pour mes pensées, pour mes espoirs, pour mes sentiments. Chaque semaine, je suis pourtant revenue te voir. Cela ne fait que peu de temps, mais je te connais déjà si bien. Et ce que je ne connais pas de toi, je souhaite le découvrir. Chaque visite est plus difficile, chaque visite renforce mes craintes. Comprends, je t'en prie, que je ne peux vivre comme cela plus longtemps. Si ce que je te dis te révulse, si ma personne t'écœure, mets un terme à tout ceci. Dis-moi ce qu'il me faut entendre, écris-moi ce qu'il me faut lire et je te laisserai en paix._

.

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Pia._

.

Le cœur de Louise cognait, fort, dans sa poitrine. Le parchemin était détrempé de ses larmes qui dissimulaient une joie comme elle n'en avait jamais connue. Elle déferla sur elle, balayant tout sur son passage. Toutes ses craintes, ses terreurs, ses interrogations. Le temps d'un instant, ce fut le bonheur qui mordit Louise aux tripes. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de son petit bureau et écrivit sans prendre garde à soigner son écriture ou sécher ses larmes. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Pia. Sa lettre recouvrait tout ce qu'elle-même aurait pu lui écrire si ce courage dont la jeune Anglaise l'affublait ne lui avait pas fait cruellement défaut.

.

 _Pia,_

.

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir couché sur le papier ces mots que tu m'écris. Pardonne-moi de ne pas m'être sentie apte à te les dire. Pardonne-moi de me sentir aussi monstre que toi. Pardonne-moi mes péchés, je t'en prie._

 _Je ne peux te délivrer de cette emprise que tu m'écris avoir. J'ai, moi aussi, souhaité que tu le fasses pour ne plus ressentir toutes ces… choses en ta présence. Ces choses qui me font sentir monstre. Pourtant, lorsque je songe réellement à toi, à ta personne, je ne parviens pas à voir le mal. Tu me comprends si bien. Tu l'as toujours fait et j'ai cet utopique espoir que tu le feras toujours._

 _Mon Dieu, regarde-moi m'épancher. C'est une abomination, mais je ne peux me résoudre à te tourner le dos. Tu es une telle évidence._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer désormais. Pour moi. Pour toi. Pour… nous ?_

 _Je ne peux te promettre me sentir assez forte pour assumer la signification de ces mots aux conséquences si terribles. Mais, si l'on me demandait ce que je souhaitais là, à cet instant précis, mon cœur répondrait Miss Pomponia Harkiss. Tu me donnes l'envie de me laisser guider par elles._

.

 _Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qui est en train de m'arriver, mais, si tu le souhaites, j'aimerais tenter d'essayer à tes côtés. J'aimerais essayer de discuter de toutes ces choses qui m'angoissent terriblement. De trouver la force d'assumer devant toi ce que j'écris._

.

 _J'ajouterais que tu ne t'es nullement méprise sur mes réactions et mon attitude, dimanche dernier. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, mais je brûlais de jalousie à l'idée que tu voues un amour profond à un… (les mots sont si durs, si atroces mais pourtant si vrais) autre être que moi. Le mot est lâché, pardonne-moi pour cela également. Je t'ai affirmé ne l'avoir jamais connu. Je t'ai affirmé ne l'avoir jamais rencontré._

 _Je me suis fourvoyée._

.

 _Je ne peux t'écrire davantage. J'ai si peur que tu rebrousses chemin. J'ai si peur de ce que cela implique, de ce que cela fait de nous._

 _Ta jeunesse est-elle la raison de cette passion ? Je suis si perdue._

.

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Ta Louise._

OoOoO

 _Ma Louise,_

.

 _Je ne pouvais attendre de te revoir pour t'écrire._

 _Cette lettre sera brève et j'irai à l'essentiel._

 _Tu parles d'amour, ma Louise, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends heureuse. Cette peur dont tu parles me tailladait tout autant._

 _Tu mentionnes ce que notre situation implique, signifie, impliquerait et signifierait. Elle serait horrible, je ne peux me voiler les yeux à ce sujet. Cela est mal. Cela est répudié. Cela est un crime._

 _Mais, Ma Louise, cela me semble pourtant si beau, si pur. Je n'ai jamais rencontré être plus lumineux, plus aimant que toi et je ne peux concevoir que tu sois l'œuvre du Diable de ta religion. Et si tu l'es, alors je le suis aussi. Me détourner de toi, m'en aller vivre une vie sans toi, me paraît fade. Aberrant. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pourquoi irais-je vivre une vie où rien ne me rendra heureuse ? Je le sais, au fond de moi, même si nous devrons nous cacher, même si nous risquerons nos vies, je sais que tu es ma vision du bonheur. Tu es la seule qui peut me l'offrir. Je suis jeune, certes, mais je sais._

 _Vois-tu comme tu me transmets ton courage ?_

 _Ah ! ma Louise, je ne peux imaginer ne te rencontrer qu'à chaque fin de semaine. J'ai un besoin croissant de te voir, de te parler, de m'assurer que tu vas bien. Un besoin que les lettres ne peuvent combler. J'aimerais trouver un moyen. Je le trouverai._

 _Cicéron m'aidera. Il sait, je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher. Sois sans crainte, il emportera notre secret dans la tombe._

.

 _Je dois m'en aller, maintenant, mais je te retrouverai demain. Me permettras-tu de rester aussi tard que la fois passée ? Me permettras-tu de t'enlacer ? Mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Le simple fait de te voir et de t'entendre me comblera._

 _Il me tarde de te retrouver._

.

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Pia._

OoOoO

Louise ne tenait plus en place. La panique la gagnait. Cette délicieuse panique, cette sensation de se jeter dans l'inconnu, de braver l'interdit la possédait toute entière. Elle n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à Pia, depuis celle reçue la veille. Ce samedi, le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez, jouant à se dissimuler derrière les nuages. À l'aube, Louise était sortie prendre un grand bol d'air pur. Elle avait essayé de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais les mots de Pia y étaient demeurés fermement ancrés.

.

— Cela fera deux Gallions, neuf Mornilles et six Noises, s'il te plaît.

L'enfant devant elle fouilla un instant dans une bourse de cuir avant de déposer ses dix-sept pièces sur le comptoir et de les recompter devant elle.

— Voilà, dit-il. Miss ? Miss Louise ?

Il l'appela une troisième fois d'une voix forte, et Louise, que ses joues brûlaient, détourna les yeux de la nouvelle arrivante. Le gamin la remercia et s'en alla, croquant dans le morceau de _Gommes de Limaces-Serpent_ qui dépassait du sachet en papier.

— Bonjour.

Sa voix était délicieusement suave. Comment Louise n'avait-elle pu remarquer, _consciemment_ , ce timbre si enchanteur, avant ce jour ? La perfection de son visage ? De son… _corps_? Ce magnétisme qui se dégageait d'elle à chaque parole, à chaque geste.

— Bonjour, répondit-elle plus maladroitement.

Pia lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, discret mais éminemment complice.

— Je…

Louise dut s'interrompre : un nouveau client était là.

— Je vais m'asseoir et patienter, dit Pia, tout à son aise. Tu fermes la boutique dans une demi-heure, c'est bien cela ?

— O-oui. Oui, a-assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Tu voudrais… du thé ? Des madeleines ?

— Tout va bien, rassure-toi.

Elle était très calme, contrairement à la jeune Française. Durant la demi-heure suivante, elle arbora constamment des pommettes écarlate et cela fut pis encore lorsqu'elle scella l'entrée de la boutique.

— Je pensais que… s'engagea Louise. Qu'il serait peut-être préférable que nous… montions ou descendions pour… discuter. On ne…

— Bien sûr ! la coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

Pia se leva d'un bond gracieux et toutes deux montèrent au premier étage. L'étudiante tint à apporter son concours pour la préparation du dîner : une salade chaude, une recette que Louise connaissait de sa mère.

— Je pense, commença la jeune Anglaise, qu'il est préférable de tout nous dire rapidement puis d'étayer. De présenter les points… négatifs de cette… _notre_ situation puis, si nous tombons d'accord, de nous prendre à parler de bonheur.

Louise ouvrit la bouche mais Pia reprit :

— Je veux tout d'abord que tu saches que mon frère travaille dès à présent sur un moyen pérenne et peu risqué pour nous de nous rencontrer tout au long de l'année.

— Quel est-il ? s'intéressa Louise dont le cœur battait un peu plus vite à présent qu'elle se tenait tout près de la brune dont le parfum lui ensorcelait les sens.

— Un passage secret, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Louise crut à une plaisanterie et se mit à rire.

— Un passage secret ? répéta-t-elle. Mais cela n'existe pas et c'est impossible !

Pia fit la moue et sembla, dans le même temps, très surprise.

— Cela existe. N'en as-tu jamais entendu parler ? L'académie Beauxbâtons n'en a-t-elle pas ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, non.

— Eh bien Poudlard, si ! Mon frère les connaît tous. Il y en a peu, mais il les connaît. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si l'un d'entre eux menait ici, à Pré-au-Lard, il m'a répondu non. Mais m'a assuré qu'en quelques semaines, il sera capable d'en réaliser un qui arrivera dans le sous-sol. Il est très débrouillard et aussi légèrement… intéressé, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

— Intéressé ?

— Il espère pouvoir l'emprunter de temps à autre, et que tu le laisseras aller retrouver la fille de Mr Pieddodu.

— Élénor ?!

Pia acquiesça.

— Et contre un accès régulier il… garderait… _notre secret_? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Oui.

— Allons-nous réellement faire cela, Pia ?

— Cela signifierait renoncer à beaucoup, je le sais.

— Le mariage… entonna Louise.

— Je n'aime pas le blanc.

— Les enfants… continua-t-elle.

— Ils peuvent tous l'être. Tous ces petits clients qui viennent ici. C'est pour eux que tu travailles et c'est pour eux que je veux travailler à tes côtés également. Et pour toi.

— Et le danger, Pia ? Personne ne pourra jamais suspecter quoi que ce soit ! Personne, jamais ! Nous devrons paraître vieilles filles, tu devras repousser des centaines de prétendants ! Ils feront la queue à la boutique pour toi… Tu es si belle.

Prenant conscience de ses paroles, Louise baissa la tête, affreusement embarrassée et quelque peu inquiète. Une main fraîche se déposa sur son avant-bras nu.

— Et je les repousserai. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons vivre ainsi avant juillet. Nous aurons le temps de nous habituer à cette idée, la penser, réfléchir à la manière dont nous souhaitons procéder.

— Tu auras le temps de faire machine arrière, dit Louise d'une voix qu'elle tenta vainement de rendre neutre mais qui fut emplie de terreurs.

— J'en aurai le temps mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je veux cette vie.

— Cette vie de dépravées… de criminelles…

— Cette vie avec toi. Cette vie de…

Louise l'entendit prendre une brève inspiration avant de prononcer _ce_ mot terrible mais pourtant si doux et merveilleux :

— … d'amour. Cette vie d'amour avec toi, à tes côtés.

Louise ne comprit qu'elle pleurait que lorsque Pia saisit une larme sur le bout de son index, caressant sa joue.

— Je crois que tu devrais revêtir la cocarde des Gryffondor, commenta piteusement la Française en acceptant de lui faire face.

Pia éclata de rire.

— Oh non ! dit-elle. Je préfère le vert. Je préfère être rusée, avoir un frère qui l'est tout autant et m'échapper de l'école aussi souvent que cela sera possible pour te retrouver.

Elle s'était approchée. Très près. Plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La pointe de son nez légèrement retroussé était à quelques centimètres du sien, seulement, et le souffle de Louise était chaotique. Elle n'entendait plus que son cœur qui tambourinait à ses oreilles. Tant d'émotions et de sentiments se bousculaient en elle. Aucun qui ne soit pourtant désagréable ou lui paraisse malfaisant. Elle n'éprouvait que de l'envie, de la tendresse et de l'amour.

— Je t'aime. D'amour, se déclara-t-elle en retour.

Fermant ses yeux comme si elle souhaitait à jamais s'imprégner de ses paroles, Pia réduisit l'espace entre elles. Le bouton de ses lèvres se déposa dans un effleurement d'une sublime délicatesse sur la bouche de Louise. L'instant d'après, elle la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant, la faisant sienne.

— Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, ma Louise, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Nous nous dissimulerons. Mais jamais, _jamais_ , quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver, je ne t'abandonnerai. Je ne _nous_ abandonnerai. Tu es tout le courage dont j'ai besoin pour affronter cette vie. Corrompue dans nos mœurs, nous le sommes peut-être, mais heureuses, ma Louise, heureuses nous le sommes et le seront. Car je t'aime d'amour.

OoOoO

Tout un chacun ayant régulièrement fréquenté la boutique _Honeydukes_ au cours de sa première année de réouverture, savait que Louise Aubert et Pomponia Harkiss étaient de très bonnes amies. Nul ne fut surpris d'apprendre que Miss Pomponia – Pia comme elle aimait être surnommée – vienne travailler là, gérant la boutique et les ventes tandis que Miss Louise œuvrait au sous-sol. Durant de longues années, rien ne ternit le bonheur du couple secrètement formé qui préférait voir dans sa condition l'excitation de l'interdit et non le danger qui rôdait ou l'abomination qu'il pourrait inspirer. De ce couple qui se retrouvait chaque soir après la fermeture, Pia regagnant l'appartement qu'elle louait seule dans une rue adjacente pour transplaner, à peine avait-elle posé un pied dans son domicile présumé.

Elles vivaient toutes les deux à l'étage de la boutique. Si tomber éperdument amoureuses les avaient frappées tel le plus beau des coups de foudre conté dans l'une des romances fictives qu'elles affectionnaient, accepter de l'exprimer autrement que par la parole avait été dur. Après même que Pia soit venue travaillée à la boutique, elles ne s'étaient contentées que de quelques baisers superficiels et de caresses retenues. Le désir grandissant en elles les avaient cependant rattrapés et rien, pas même les souvenirs qu'avait Louise de son éducation catholique, ne put le réprimer. Elles avaient pleinement cédé au pêché une première fois, puis chaque nuit depuis.

Cette quiète vie n'avait duré qu'un temps. Chacune, Pia tout particulièrement, était contrainte de refuser les avances de nombreux hommes. Rapidement, des chuchotements s'élevèrent à leur sujet. Si les deux femmes prêtaient grande-attention à ne jamais se toucher en public voire à simuler des escarmouches professionnelles dans la boutique, le mal s'était répandu. On les dit filles du Diable et les calomnies s'accrurent au fil des années. Cela se répercuta sur leur commerce jusqu'alors florissant, et la soudaine montée au pouvoir du Mage Noir Lord Voldemort créa un climat d'insécurité trop tangible. Louise Née-Moldue, Pia fut désormais considérée comme traîtresse à son sang et il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le crime dont on les accusait ne vienne siffler aux oreilles de ces _Mangemorts_ , disciples du Tyran. Le nombre des assassinats quotidiens atteignant un seuil encore jamais égalé, les deux femmes n'eurent plus d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite en mille neuf-cent-soixante-treize, abandonnant derrière elles le travail de toute une vie.

Établie dans le sud de la France d'où était originaire Louise, leur premier réflexe fut de se présenter comme deux sœurs. Comprendre qu'un retour en Angleterre serait inenvisageable, se séparer d' _Honeydukes_ fut un déchirement. Cicéron fut mandaté de trouver un acquéreur que les deux propriétaires souhaitaient à l'image de leur boutique : chaleureux, avenant, et _bon_. Elles se refusaient à voir celle qui était leur seule enfant finir entre les mains d'un partisan du _mal_ véritable. Professeur à Poudlard où il enseignait la Botanique, Cicéron fut mis en relation, par le biais de l'un de ses collègues, Mr Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions, avec un jeune couple : Ambrosius Flume et sa femme. Trentenaires, les horreurs de la guerre qui sévissaient dans leur pays leur avaient fait abandonner leur première profession. Ils considéraient que les gens, ceux qui résistaient encore, avaient besoin de positif, de douceur et de retrouver une candeur que seules les friandises, qu'eux-mêmes avaient dévorés durant leur enfance, pouvaient procurer.

Pia et Louise ne revinrent qu'une unique fois en Angleterre pour rencontrer le couple et leur céder la boutique. Flume et son épouse leur assurèrent qu'ils en prendraient grand soin et perpétueraient les recettes dont Louise leur avait confié les secrets. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'en dépit de son âge avancé, Mr Crochue accepte, lui aussi, de continuer à collaborer avec Mr et Mrs Flume.

.

Retourner se terrer en France après avoir jeté un dernier regard à _Honeydukes_ fut l'acte le plus dur que Louise et Pia accomplirent. Louise en fut si bouleversée qu'elle ne toucha plus au sucre et au chocolat pendant de longs mois. Son quarante-sixième anniversaire fut néanmoins l'occasion du renouveau. Avec l'argent qu'elles avaient obtenu de la vente, Pia avait acheté un minuscule cottage près de l'endroit où elles vivaient. Elle voyait sa compagne dépérir de jour en jour et la supplia de reprendre son activité.

— Nous n'avons pas à vendre dans l'immédiat, Louise. Mais je ne peux plus te voir ainsi. Tu m'inquiètes.

— J'ai besoin de temps… Et si je ne suis plus bonne à rien ? Et si cela ne plaît pas ?

— Cela me plaira à moi, au moins.

Louise esquissa un sourire.

— Et j'ai déjà le nom ! continua Pia, pleine d'entrain.

Louise arqua un sourcil.

— _Les douceurs de la Duchesse_! Le féminin français de notre _Honeydukes_.

— C'est une réflexion sérieuse ?

— Très sérieuse ! J'ai d'ores et déjà réalisé un croquis pour l'enseigne.

Elle le lui présenta.

— L'intérieur sera rouge et vert mais dans des tons relativement pastel.

— Rouge et vert ?

— Oui, déclara Pia, déterminée.

— N'as-tu jamais envisagé que je dise non ?

La question de Louise fit aussitôt sourire sa compagne.

— Si. Mais plus après que je t'aurai suppliée, répondit-elle.

— Alors je pense ne pas avoir le choix…

— Tu acceptes ? Véritablement ?

Elle lui avait pris les mains, agenouillée devant le fauteuil où Louise était assise. Se libérant, celle-ci caressa sa joue.

— J'accepte.

* * *

.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié : le texte, découvrir toute l'histoire du fameux _Honeydukes_ par le prisme d'une romance homosexuelle féminine, et j'espère que l'ensemble vous aura semblé cohérent et crédible.

 **Afin de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes,** **je vous invite à me faire part de toutes vos impressions sur le texte** **! Ceux qui me connaissent le savent : avoir les retours des lecteurs et lectrices est TRÈS important pour moi. Donc… tous à vos reviews ! :)  
**

.

*** Qui dit concours dit également **participants et, surtout, résultats** !

 **Je vous convie toutes et tous à me retrouver sur ma page Facebook pour découvrir/être avisés de toutes les informations sur le sujet :**

Liste des participants & participations, résultats, bilan, prochaines éditions, etc. ***

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous, je vous remercie d'être venus découvrir mon texte, et je vous dis à très bientôt. :)

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime

* * *

Comme toujours, je précise que **JE REPONDS AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES.** Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse les lecteurs anonymes ! ;)


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme mentionné dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

* * *

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **31/01/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse,  
Cela faisait un moment que je lisais le résumé de cet OS et, rien à faire, je n'accrochais pas. Une fois, j'avais voulu dépasser cet a priori et j'avais lu les premières lignes, mais j'avais vite compris que l'histoire ne mettrait pas en avant de personnage connu, et ça m'avait rebutée.  
Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je restais sur ma faim après la lecture de ton (pourtant très long et très riche) deuxième chapitre du réveillon de Noël des HS, j'ai tenté de laisser une nouvelle chance à LDCA. Et, alors que je progressais dans ma lecture, je me suis sentie bien bête de ne pas avoir persévéré plus tôt !  
J'ai adoré ton histoire. L'univers que tu installes, l'histoire de Louise, les conséquences de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, l'arrivée de Louise à la boutique, les décors, les origines des différentes douceurs, la naissance des sentiments amicaux entre Louise et Pia, puis l'amour qu'elles n'osent s'avouer... Tout est juste, rien n'est superflu.  
Ton texte est comme toujours très bien écrit, j'aime décidément beaucoup ton style. Le récit est très réaliste, je sais que c'est important pour toi, et tu sais comme ça l'est pour moi aussi. Et en même temps, il me laisse une impression onirique, il m'a fait penser à Charlie et la chocolaterie, ou Pushing Daisies, des œuvres du genre réalisme-fantastique que j'affectionne particulièrement et qui me donnent le même sourire que celui que j'affiche depuis que j'ai fini la lecture de ton histoire.  
Pour résumer, j'ai dévoré cet OS comme une friandise !  
Merci pour cette douceur sucrée. ;-)  
Escargomagik_ »

Réponse : Coucou Escargomagik !

Autant te dire que je suis très, très, TRÈS heureuse que tu aies insisté avec LDCA et fini par lire l'OS complètement. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que le résumé et les OCs puissent rebuter de prime abord et tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me fait plaisir d'apprendre qu'en définitive, tu as apprécié ta lecture. Vraiment, merci !

Merci pour tes compliments sur le fond et la forme, et pour avoir apprécié l'ensemble des éléments du récit. :) Effectivement, parvenir à rendre mes textes réalistes est très important pour moi et cela me fait donc d'autant plus plaisir que tu relèves ce point. :)

Je comprends également ta référence à Charlie et la chocolaterie, par exemple, et au « réaliste-fantastique ». Après tout, LDCA reste une Fanfiction Harry Potter et il est tout aussi important pour moi que l'on conserve cette « magie » inhérente aux œuvres que tu as pu citer.

En bref, un immense, IMMENSE MERCI pour tes mots et, plus généralement, pour ta sublimissime review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci, merci, merci à toi !

À très vite ! Plein de bisous !

.

 **Leniewolf** \- review du **02/10/2018** : « _Très doux cette OS. Merci_ »

Réponse : Merci à toi d'avoir lu mon texte et pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! J'ai effectivement voulu que la douceur soit l'un des thèmes prédominants, comme le titre du texte l'indique, et je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review ! :)


End file.
